The Halloween Party
The Halloween Party is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Each year, at the downtown convention center, the city of Zootopia throws a huge Halloween party for the city, full of food, fun and excitement. It is family-friendly, and Nick and Judy head over, in costume, to enjoy the festivities. Story It was October 31st in Zootopia, and that meant one thing: it was time for the annual Zootopia Halloween Bash, an event put on by the city each year and located at the city convention center. On this evening, Nick and Judy walked toward the convention center, both in full costume. Nick was dressed as a gladiator, garbed in blue tunic and brown feaux-leather armor, with a chrome prop sword at his side, while Judy was dressed as a bellydancer, clad in a sparkly magenta bedlah outfit. It was their first Halloween as a married couple, and they were more than thrilled to be sharing it together. "You look gorgeous, cottontail," he told her. Judy smiled. "And you don't look so bad yourself," she said, flirtatiously batting those wondrous, large purple eyes at him. Nick loved it. A moment later, they were on the convention center property and were nearing the front door. All around them, Zootopians of numerous mammal species of all sizes walked into the party, each wearing the costume of their choice. There were pirates, skeletons, royalty, cowboys and more. The city threw the event, and it was sponsered by local companies, such as Wilde Restaurants, Inc, Oryxhorn Records, Snarlbucks, Preyda, Bearberry, Zuber, Lululemmings and others. It wasn't long before they were inside the building, heading to the main convention hall space. Upon entering, Nick heard a familiar, accented female voice. "Nick! Judy!" it called out. Nick turned to see his mother Marian coming up to them. She was costumed as a medieval lady, with a pink dress and matching head covering. With her was Robin, clad as a medieval archer, with era-appropriate hat, green tunic, brown belt and brown pants. They hugged their son and daughter-in-law. "So, what do you think of the party?" Marian asked. Judy smiled. "It's great, can't wait to get into the main area," she said. Robin motioned. "Well, come on. Let's have some fun on this day," he said. They all followed him in there. All around, everyone was having fun. In one look, Nick and Judy could see all their friends: There was Bogo, dressed as a medieval knight, his doe wife, Katrina dressed as a princess, and their son, Jake, dressed as...Nick! There was also Clawhauser, dressed as a martial arts warrior, his wife Rebekah, dressed as a queen, and their daughter Fuli, dressed as Judy. Yes, Jake and Fuli had opted to dress as her and Nick, Judy thought. She smiled. "Nick, we need to go and get a picture with them," she said. Nick nodded, and they all headed over. "Happy Halloween! Can we get a picture with you guys?" Judy asked. They all gathered in a group and the photo, a good one, was taken. Judy looked at Fuli and Jake. "Great costumes! What made you decide to dress as Nick and I?" she asked. Fuli smiled proudly. "Who better than the two heroes of Zootopia?" the teenage cheetah said proudly. Nick nodded. "Good answer," he said. The party went on for a long time. Food was eaten, drinks were consumed, pictures were taken, conversations were had, and it was the best Halloween of Nick and Judy's lives. As they left, Nick stopped Judy in the entry hall. "What?" she asked. Nick smiled. "Nothing, just wanted to give the most beautiful bunny in the world a kiss," he said. Judy was happy. "More than happy to oblige," she said proudly. With that, Nick and Judy leaned in, hugged and kissed deeply and sweetly. That was one of Nick's best moments. Category:Holiday stories Category:Halloween stories Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romance Category:Party fics Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Short stories